For the First Time
by Wizardgirl13
Summary: For the First time Hermione knew what it was like to love and be loved. one-shot. HG/DM


For the first time.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly that title goes to the Queen herself J.K. Rowling. I'm just another fan, writing fan fictions. _

I took one last look in the mirror, and saw perfection for once. I saw the way my white silky dress flowed down to my feet, how it hugged me in all the right places. How my hair was put in a bun with soft long curls falling out, the way my big chocolate brown eyes were shaded with a light glittery brown eye shadow. For the first time I felt beautiful.

"You look beautiful 'Mione!" exclaimed Ginny as she came to join me next to the mirror. She looked breath taking in her light blue Maid of Honor dress.

"You look beautiful as well Ginny!" I said as we hugged tightly. She pulled back and motioned with her finger for me to twirl. I giggled as I did, feeling like Cinderella before the ball. Then when I faced Ginny again; she was smiling with tears gleaming in her eyes. "Oh 'Mione I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Where are the tissues when you need one damn it!" she laughed as she tried to blink away the tears. We heard the door open and in peeked a head with messy black hair and round glasses.

"Hermione! You look gorgeous, he's one lucky man!" exclaimed Harry as he gave me the biggest hug then went to kiss his wife.

"well you ladies ready? We're about to start!" Ginny nodded as she left the room closing the door behind her, as to give Harry and Hermione some time alone. Harry would be the one walking her down aisle today, she wished her parents were here but she never could restore their memory, she was just another forgotten face to them.

" I know you miss them, but you have your other family out there sitting and waiting. We all love you 'Mione you know that right?" asked Harry gently taking her hand in his and starting rubbing it with his thumb. Of course I knew my wizard family was there. All the Weasley's but that didn't mean that I didn't still want my non-magical family there.

Harry looked at his watch, and opened the door. I knew it was time. Now I was nervous, I felt butterflies flying all over my belly. Even when Harry took my arm and was leading me to the back of my Brides maids. The music started when Luna and Neville walked down the aisle. I closed my eyes and got lost in the sound of Cannon in D; the most perfect song for my wedding. When I opened my eyes I saw it would be my turn to walk down.

I took a deep breath and started walking down the aisle and as I walked looked at all the smiling faces. I looked to my right and saw dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I smiled and blew a kiss towards her. Then I looked to my left and saw my Mother in law smiling with the biggest smile, and my father in law, I saw pride in his eyes; something that was there more than ever after the war ended. I saw Bill, Charlie, Neville, George, and Ron. All with big smiles on there faces and tears in there eyes. I saw Luna, Fleur, Pavarti, and Ginny; all having little tears streaming down their face. And finally I looked down the aisle and met his eyes. Suddenly there was no more sadness in me, his smile brought me even more butterflies then ever. But his eyes is was took my breath away. They were filled with so much love, so much happiness, and tears of joy. It was so hard to not run over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and tell him how much I loved him.

When I got to the front the Minister spoke. "Who gives her to this man?"

"Me" answered Harry as he let go of my arm and shook my soon to be husbands' hand. I then got in front of my soon to be husband. He looked at me with so much love in his eyes, he took my hand in his and squeezed it. We were so lost in each other's eyes that we almost didn't hear the Minister ask us to say our vows.

Me being the always prepared one had already memorized my vows, I took a shaky breath and looked into his anxious eyes.

"Draco when we first met in 1st year on the train, I asked if you had seen Neville's toad, and you told me in a very harsh way to leave. I hated you after that. I thought you were the worlds most spoiled brat, that you were nothing but a pureblood predigest. You would always call me a "Mudblood" and you never knew how much it hurt to hear those words come out of your mouth. But I had Ron and Harry I was happy and felt like I fit in. when I punched you in 4th year it was the first time I had ever felt so bloody amazing! And I continued to think that you were a selfish arrogant little prat. But all of that changed when I saw you crying at Fred's tomb, begging him for forgiveness that if only you hadn't been such a coward and just put a stop to everything then maybe everyone who was killed would still be alive, and maybe everyone wouldn't hate you so much. For the first time I saw past your act in school, and saw you for who you were. You changed your whole life just to prove that you weren't a bad guy anymore. You would send me flowers for no reason, and even learned how to use a muggle cell phone all for me. And for the first time I knew what love was. I knew that you're love was true, and would never die out. So I vow to give you all of my heart, I vow to love you when you going bald and getting grouchy, I vow to love you even when you're to busy caught up in a Quidditch match to pay attention to what I'm telling you. But most of all I vow to love you for all eternity."

He looked at me and smiled, there were tears streaming down his face. I reached my hand up to wipe them off. He chuckled and look towards everyone.

"Gosh how am I supposed to compete with that?" he asked while tugging on his tie and if it was choking him. Everyone laughed, he turned to me and got very serious.

"Hermione, when I first met you I thought you were the biggest know it all ever! I thought you were annoying and dumb. But I was the dumb one, I didn't see your beauty or funny personality until the day you punched me. It was like you triggered something in me. I started staring at your bushy mess of a hair, I would notice how you would be so concentrated when you were studying, almost like you could see the gears in your head turning. I started following you to the library just to watch you study until your brain couldn't handle anything else. I remember wanting to change my life around just so you could give me a chance, because what you didn't realize was that I had fallen in love with the bushy haired 1st year girl asking if I had seen a toad, I had lost her once and I wasn't going to let it happen again. I knew I would never love someone like you ever again. I wanted to show you that even the worst of people could change. And when you had finally said yes to go on a date, I was so happy for the first time in a long time. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione Jean Granger I vow to love you more than anything in world, I vow to always support you whether its about magical creatures having rights or about how many different ways you'll kill Kill George once you get your hands on him, for always testing his latest pranks on you. I vow to love you when your feet get swollen, when you have the weirdest cravings, and when you're yelling at me in a delivery room. But most of all I vow to love you with all my heart forever and always."

Now it was his turn to wipe my tears away. I never knew just how much we both meant to each other until today. We looked at the Minister who had cleared his throat, ay we have the rings please?" There were "awe's" everywhere as little 5 year old Teddy Lupin made his way down the aisle. His turquoise hair changing to a light red and he started to get shy from all the attention he was getting. I laughed and ruffled his hair a little then gave him a huge hug and took the rings off of the little pillow.

"Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" I smiled up Draco as I slipped the ring on his finger and said "I do"

"Do you Draco Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" Draco smiled down at me, took my hand. Slipped the ring on and answered "I do"

"I know pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride"

Everyone clapped and whistled for us, Draco looked deeply into my eyes searching my face and slowly bringing is hands to cup my face. He leaned in and kissed me, it felt just like the first time.

A/N: This is my first story I've posted here! I hope you all like it! I do enjoy some criticism! I have a few more stories in mind. So I do hope if you liked me then you'll stay with me!

For always


End file.
